


Stallion

by DizzyRedhead



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyRedhead/pseuds/DizzyRedhead
Summary: In the wake ofthat interview, Jamie and Tyler get some alone time.





	Stallion

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I maintain it's all their fault for being like this. And seeing as I have popped my RPF cherry already, I just wanted to get this out of my brain so I could move on to writing other things. 
> 
> Please, for the love of all things good, if you know these people, please close the tab and walk away.

The hotel room door is barely closed behind them before Jamie pushes Tyler up against the wall, pinning him only thanks to the surprise. “I can’t believe you said that,” he breathes against Tyler’s neck, feeling the shiver move through Tyler’s body.

“Said what?” Tyler asks lazily, his hands sliding under the hem of Jamie’s t-shirt.

“‘I like stallions more,’” Jamie repeats, doing his best to mock Tyler’s inflections. “Seriously, if there is anyone in the entire world who doesn’t realize we’re fucking--”

Tyler pushes Jamie’s shirt up, his hands teasing over the skin he bares. “Hey, man, it’s not my fault if people assume I’m calling you a stallion.”

“But you don’t want to go horseback riding with me,” Jamie mock-pouts, dragging his teeth down Tyler’s neck just to make him shiver again.

“I’d rather be riding you,” Tyler retorts, shoving Jamie hard enough to get free of the wall and head toward the bed. “C’mon, get over here and get naked.”

Jamie follows along, caught in Tyler’s wake, just like always. The snapback goes flying, leaving Tyler’s hair in fluffy tufts that Jamie can’t wait to run his fingers through. Tyler’s shirt is next, unsurprisingly, off and flung aside in one fluid movement, leaving miles and miles of muscled skin bared to Jamie’s hungry gaze. Track pants and boxers get shoved down at the same time, almost tripping Tyler, but he takes a little skipping step, shaking them free and rolling to land sprawled on the bed in something like a seductive pose. 

It’s only when he comes to a stop at the foot of the bed that Jamie realizes he’s still fully dressed, too mesmerized by Tyler’s efficient stripping to remove his own clothes. 

“Jamie, Jamie, Jamie,” Tyler tsks, mock affronted. He looks Jamie up and down, licking his lips and curling a hand around his half-hard cock. “Gotta be faster than that. I thought we were in sync.”

Jamie huffs, but he can’t work up any real irritation, not when Tyler is looking at him like he wants to eat him alive. “That’s on the ice, asshole. You know I like to take my time.”

“Yeah, I do,” Tyler breathes, his eyelids fluttering as his hand starts to move. “But right now I wanna ride you. C’mon, clothes off and get up here, big guy.”

Thankfully, pulling his shirt up over his head obscures the heat in Jamie’s cheeks for a moment, but he’s painfully sure it’s spreading down his neck and chest. Tyler doesn’t comment, though, just keeps looking at Jamie with hungry eyes that almost make it not awkward to be stripping out of his pants, his cock bouncing free like the overeager appendage it is.

“Come  _ on, _ ” Tyler moans, arching his back a little and reaching his free hand toward Jamie. “Get up here, get those big, beautiful fingers in me, open me up.”

“Greedy,” Jamie chides, kicking his legs out of his pants. It’s still a little weird to him, to be talking like this, he still tends to overthink it too much until they’ve really gotten going. But Tyler seems to like it, and with enough positive reinforcement, it seems like even Jamie can learn to talk dirty. “I fingered you in the shower this morning.”

Tyler wriggles against the sheets like he’s imagining the sensation all over again and Jamie almost gets dizzy with how fast the blood rushes to his cock. “Yeah, and it was so fucking good, but I want more. Want you to get me nice and open so I can ride that big, hard cock. Please?”

Jamie sucks a breath in through his nose, trying to control his racing heart rate, but he’s already leaning over to retrieve the bottle of lube and box of condoms he’d stashed in the bedside table, unwilling to leave them out for housekeeping to see no matter how much Tyler laughed. “Yeah, okay. I got you.”

Tyler smiles when he hears the click of the lube cap, curling his free hand the back of Jamie’s neck and pulling him down for a long, filthy kiss. He moans into Jamie’s mouth when Jamie’s finger slides down to press lightly against his hole. 

He’s still loose enough that Jamie’s fingertip can slip inside, just like that, leaving him shuddering under Jamie. It’s always amazing to Jamie, how a little touch, a little sensation, can turn Tyler so pliant, so gorgeously responsive. Sometimes he want to just take a day, catalog exactly which action elicits a specific reaction. Study the language of Tyler the way he studies hockey, until he knows him inside and out. 

“More,” Tyler moans, rolling his hips up to try and draw Jamie’s finger in deeper. “More, Jamie, please, c’mon. Gimme more.”

“So greedy,” Jamie breathes, but it’s not a complaint. He’s already doing what Tyler asked, working his finger in as deep as it can go. Tyler’s gorgeous like this--he’s always gorgeous, but there’s something special about seeing him like this, completely abandoned to sensation. “You look so good like this, Ty.”

Tyler’s smile is barely a shadow of his cocky grin, softer and a little bashful. “Yeah? You think I’m pretty?”

Jamie rolls his eyes, because it’s easier than answering honestly. He’s always been better with actions than words, anyway, so he grabs the lube, slicking his fingers again before pressing in with two this time.

Whatever Tyler might have been about to say is lost in a moan, his head tipping back against the pillow and his eyes fluttering shirt. “Yeah. Fuck, Jamie, feels so good.”

For some reason that word sends a shiver down Jamie’s spine, but he’s got more important things to consider, like the way Tyler is literally writhing on his fingers. Tyler’s chest is heaving, covered in a thin layer of sweat that has every dip and line of muscle glistening in the light of the bedside lamp. Jamie can’t look away.

“I’m ready,” Tyler gasps, rocking his hips up toward Jamie’s hand, even though there’s no way Jamie’s fingers are getting any deeper. “Jamie, I’m ready, c’mon.”

“You sure?” Jamie asks, because he can’t resist the urge to tease, scissoring his fingers apart. “I don’t know--”

Tyler somehow manages to get his legs around Jamie’s thighs and roll them over like the sneaky ninja he actually is. “Get the fucking condom on,” he pants, fucking himself down onto Jamie’s fingers one more time before rising up on his knees. “I wanna take you for a ride.”

Jamie fumbles a little with the condom packet, but in an objectively short amount of time that nevertheless feels endless, he’s rolled the latex down over his cock. Tyler bats his hands away almost before it’s all the way on, grabbing the lube and slicking it over the condom until Jamie’s the one shuddering against the mattress. 

“Not so funny now, is it?” Tyler asks, but he’s shifting forward, lining Jamie’s cock up and sinking down on it, agonizingly slow.

He can’t get out an answer, not when Tyler is stealing all the breath from his lungs with every slow, slick inch that he lowers himself. Jamie’s hands are somehow on Tyler’s hips, not pushing him down, just hanging on. They both make a noise when Tyler finally settles, his ass against Jamie’s hipbones, something raw and punched out.

“Fuck,” Tyler groans, vocal as always, grinding down just a little. “Fuck, Jamie, feels so fucking good.”

“Yeah?” Jamie gasps, a little breathless with the effort of holding still, of not thrusting up into Tyler’s tight heat.

Tyler lifts up, just a little, then lets himself fall back down. “Oh yeah,” he breathes, his cock jumping against his thigh, precome beading at the slit. “You ready?”

He waits for Jamie’s nod before starting to move, thighs and abs flexing as he fucks himself on Jamie’s cock. “Fuck,” he moans, taking his cock in hand before it starts to really bounce with the motion. “Jamie, fuck--”

“Yeah,” Jamie breathes, getting just enough brainpower together to replace Tyler’s hand with his. As good as it feels, Tyler rising up and sliding down over and over, slick and tight, he feels a little like a useless lump just lying there. He wants to participate, wants to watch Tyler’s face as he comes closer and closer to falling apart. 

“Your fucking hands,” Tyler chokes out, leaning down until he can brace his hands on the bed, get more leverage to fuck back harder on Jamie’s cock. “Your hands, your cock, feels so fucking good, Jamie--”

He breaks off when he finds a particularly good angle, his whole body shaking above Jamie. 

“That’s it,” Jamie encourages, speeding up the strokes of his hand. He’s not sure how long he’s going to last, but Tyler looks like he’s not far from orgasm either. “C’mon, gonna come all over me? Get me all filthy? I know you like that.”

“Yeah,” Tyler pants. “Cause you’re mine. Nobody else gets to--”

Jamie shakes his head in agreement, even though Tyler’s eyes are closed again. “Nobody else,” he echoes. “Just you. I’m all yours. Come on, give it to me--”

Tyler’s breath is all but sobbing out of his lungs as he moves, now, all of his not-inconsiderable muscle devoted to slamming himself down on Jamie’s cock, chasing his orgasm. 

Jamie pulls out every trick he knows: twisting his hand around the head of Tyler’s cock, working the foreskin, rubbing his thumb just under the head with every stroke. He can practically see Tyler teetering on the edge, so close to coming, and he wants that almost as much as he wants to come himself.

“Look so fucking good,” he pants, running his free hand up the tensed muscle of Tyler’s arm. “Feel so good. Wish I could fuck you forever, never wanna stop--”

“Jamie, fuck, fuck fuck,” Tyler groans, his whole body shuddering as he starts to come, semen splashing wetly across Jamie’s belly and chest. He clamps down on Jamie’s cock, impossibly tight.

Jamie grabs his hip, fucking up into him with short, hard strokes. It only takes a few before he’s coming, too, his body arching up off the bed with the force of his orgasm.

Tyler collapses down on top of him a few minutes later, startling an “oof” of displaced air out of his already laboring lungs. 

“Jesus, Tyler,” he complains when he finally gets his breath back. 

“Comfy,” Tyler grumbles, burying his face in Jamie’s neck.

Jamie makes a face at the feeling of semen squishing between their chests, but lets Tyler stay there for a few more minutes before he wraps his arms around and rolls them to their sides. “You weigh almost 200 pounds. I need to breathe.”

“Breathing’s overrated.” Tyler winces as Jamie’s cock slips out. “I guess you’re gonna get up now.”

“I’ll be right back,” Jamie promises, leaning in for a kiss and doing his best to ignore Tyler’s pout.

He disposes of the condom in the bathroom, washes his hands and cleans the sticky smears off his chest and stomach. Wetting a new washcloth, he takes it back into the room and crawls onto the bed where Tyler sprawls unashamedly, wiping him down as well.

“Awwww,” Tyler pouts, but he holds still for Jamie’s ministrations. “I like you all messy.”

“I like not cleaning dried jizz out of my chest hair,” Jamie retorts. “And so do you.”

Tyler rolls his eyes. “Spoilsport.” 

Jamie is about to get out of the bed to dispose of the washcloth when Tyler ambushes him, wrapping arms and legs around him and pulling him down to the mattress. “Tyler!”

“Cuddle me,” Tyler demands, arranging Jamie to his liking and tangling their bodies together.

“I--” Jamie sighs, dropping the washcloth on the floor. He’ll get it later. He’s about to drop off to sleep when he hears Tyler murmur, “My favorite stallion.”

He’s too tired to roll his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [on Tumblr](http://dizzy-redhead.tumblr.com), if you're into that sort of thing.


End file.
